


Цветы в жизни Брока Рамлоу

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Задание: камелия.





	Цветы в жизни Брока Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: камелия.

Брок Рамлоу с некоторых пор сильно не любил цветы.

Нет, до недавнего времени он относился к ним вполне нейтрально. Но ему не повезло. В госпитале, после ранения, он познакомился с чудиком по имени Руперт, у которого был своеобразный бзик на тему цветов. Этот чокнутый ботаник (отличный снайпер, кстати) истово верил, что каждого человека по жизни сопровождают эти «представители царства Флоры». Каждое важное событие в судьбе человека как-то связано с ними. Он даже таскал с собой пачку цветочных изображений, которые использовал как карты Таро. И однажды, когда Брок прошёлся на тему его дикой уверенности, вытащил из своей чёртовой колоды семь изображений цветов.

Как Руперт тогда обозначил: пять цветов – события прошлого. Один – настоящего. Один будущего. И ведь угадал, сучонок!

Первой Броку выпала чёрная роза. С ней оказался связан день похорон родителей, погибших в автокатастрофе. Роз в тот день было действительно много.

Второй была фиалка. А вот это был привет из тех времён, когда Брок попал в приют и впервые влюбился. Перед глазами сразу встал букетик из фиалок, который Брок положил на могилу своей первой любви. Сьюзен покончила с собой после изнасилования. Как оказалось, виновен был брат директора приюта. Официально никакого расследования не было. Сьюзен назвали психически нездоровой и всё спустили на тормозах. Но этот утырок всё равно долго не прожил. Рамлоу не умел прощать своих врагов. Директор всё понял, хоть и не смог ничего доказать, ведь Брок уже тогда старался просчитывать многое наперёд.

Третьим стал тюльпан. Букет тюльпанов стоял на столе в той поганой лаборатории, где осталась навсегда половина его первой группы.

Четвёртым был ликорис или хиганбана. Он рос на том кладбище, где похоронили первого потерянного лично им, как командиром, бойца.

Пятым выпала наперстянка. Именно её изображение украшало интерьер кабинета, где Броку пришлось подписать ненавистный договор с паскудным гидровцем Ситуэллом.

Шестой стала хризантема. Она росла на клумбе у дома, в котором Брок устроил себе захоронку на случай пиздеца.

Когда этот ненормальный ботаник рассказал легенду о Хризантеме*, Брок усиленно ругался матом на всех известных языках. Пусть и мысленно. Как символично! Ему ведь тоже надо куда-то сваливать от руководящего козла. Того, который Пирс.

А последним цветком, что вытянул этот чёртов цветочный предсказатель, стала камелия. Какое-то важное событие в его жизни будет связано с камелией.

По привычке Брок хмыкнул и сделал себе зарубочку на память, ожидая очередную пакость.

Но «песец» всегда приходит незаметно. Поэтому ожидаемая камелия вошла в его жизнь совершенно неожиданно.

Когда Брока и его группу познакомили с Капитаном Америкой, тот показался Броку каким-то замороженным. Ледяным. Неживым. Вроде как ходит и говорит, а сам как кукла, набитая пафосом и патриотизмом под завязку. Прям ледяная дева, описанная в легенде про камелию.

Осознав, в каком направлении он начал думать, Брок только сплюнул. Опять эта чёртова камелия!

Но с течением времени, когда они познакомились поближе, Рамлоу осознал, что втрескался в свою Камелию-Роджерса по самое не могу. Когда Стив начал снимать маску идеального ледяного Кэпа при общении, Брок влюбился в эту молчаливую наблюдательность, в это старомодное чувство юмора. А главное – в эту верность и ослиное упрямство.

Когда до Рамлоу дошло, что предсказанная Камелия с ним всё-таки случилась, он ещё сильнее невзлюбил цветы и насторожился, ожидая от судьбы очередную подлянку.

Но фортуна – дама с юмором. Поэтому все планы по уходу из «Гидры» вместе с Зимним под крыло Роджерса, что вынашивал Брок, прошли как по маслу.

Весь кипеш и перетряхивание «грязного белья» после проекта «Озарение» его отряд миновали. «Страйк» начал работать в обновлённом «Щите». Брок по-прежнему работал с Кэпом, временно оставив мысли об отставке, ведь ему хотелось хоть немного ещё побыть в обществе Стива.

Он бы так и не решился признаться в своих чувствах, испытывая непривычную робость. Но у кого-то наверху, кто заведует любовью и судьбой, были свои планы.

Поэтому однажды после очередного брифинга прозвучало:

– Рамлоу, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Была пятница. Вечер. Другие участники совещания поторопились уйти. Брок остался, недоумевая. Вроде на совещании всё выяснили.

Стив парой движений привёл свой кабинет в осадное положение. Потом достал из ящика стола прибор, который Брок опознал как мощнейшую глушилку.

Глаза Рамлоу округлялись всё больше и больше. Роджерс явно страховался от подслушивания.

Закончив блокировать свой кабинет, Стив подошёл к Броку и отдал ему альбом с картинкой в цвете. На рисунке сплелись воедино два цветка: шикарная белая камелия и шоколадная космея. Как Роджерсу удалось это передать – непонятно, но от рисунка было чёткое ощущение, что эти цветы сейчас займутся любовью. Посыл читался очень явный.

– Если я камелия, то ты шоколадная космея, упрямец ты мой, – мягко сказал Стив и улыбнулся.

Не поверив своим ушам, Брок поднял глаза от изображения. Наткнувшись на жаркий взгляд, которым ласкал его Стив, он сглотнул и, уронив альбом, потянулся навстречу Роджерсу, как цветок к солнцу.

А на страницах альбома продолжали сиять камелия в паре с космеей, опровергая легенды о ледяном равнодушии этого цветка.

**Author's Note:**

> * Легенда гласит, что в седую старину, когда Китаем правил жестокий император, прошел слух, что на неком острове растет хризантема, из сока которой можно приготовить жизненный эликсир. Но сорвать цветок должен лишь человек с чистым сердцем, иначе растение потеряет чудодейственную силу. На остров отправили 300 юношей и девушек. Только неизвестно, нашли ли они то растение или нет. Никто не вернулся, микадо умер, а молодежь основала на том острове новое государство – Японию.


End file.
